divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Divinity Wiki:Category Policy
Categories allow for articles and images to be classified and browsed through the . Categories are added to pages using the Category:<> tag at the bottom of the article. Article categories fall into one of three groups: * Game categories * Type categories * Specific content categories * Background categories Game categories Game categories are applied to articles directly, depending on the game and article type. Category:<> < >. Each tree would begin with the game title (e.g. (Category:Divinity: Fallen Heroes), but all sub categories where the game begins with "Divinity:" would have this part of the game title dropped; this is to reduce the space categories take up in the category bars at the top and bottom of the page. Examples * Characters in Divine Divinity would be included in Category:Divine Divinity characters * Characters in Divinity: Fallen Heroes would be included in Category:Fallen Heroes characters Multi-game articles In the case of a character falling across multiple games (for example Jahan),the article would be categorised by the oldest appearance first. Example Category:Original Sin companions Category:Original Sin 2 characters Type categories General categories are used in the category tree to allow search by specific grouping across games. For example, Category:Books and notes contains the Category:Divine Divinity books and notes and Category:Divinity: Original Sin Books categories. These categories would not appear on articles themselves, but there are a small number of exceptions. Specific type categories Sometimes it is beneficial to have type categories on wiki page, where the type is more specific than characters or locations. For example, knowing that characters belong not only to Ego Draconis, but also the Black Ring (which is more specific, but also crosses games in the series) is of interest to readers. In a situation like this the type specific category would be on the article, followed by the game specific article. In the case of more than one type specific category being applicable, these would be listed in alphabetical order Example Jahan would have the following categories applied: Category:Master Sourcerers Category:Original Sin companions Category:Original Sin 2 characters Background categories Background categories are those that most like would only be seen by editors. They are used to categorise templates, mark articles as needing maintenance and so on. Maintenance categories Maintenance categories do appear on articles, however they are set so that they only appear to users who wish to see them. Anonymous users and those who have not set these categories to be visible will not see them, although they will still see the templates on the pages themselves, notifying them of the following: * What work is required * What section of the article requires work Image categories Image categories are applied to images only. As with game categories images are classified by game, type and end with images. *Category:<> < > images For example, character images in Divine Divinity should be included in Divine Divinity character images Image categories can also be background categories, for example they could be images solely used for templates or to highlight that they are user only images and cannot be used in articles. Category